Fighting the Crazy Beast
by StormLongbottom
Summary: The island gives Samneric a connection like they have never felt before. (Part of a longer crossover of stories.)


Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Flies. _This story is the first part of a bigger crossover. All the links will be provided at the bottom of the story. As always, reviews are accepted and appreciated.

* * *

Fighting the Crazy Beast

The day the boys left the island, Samneric felt the punch in their gut come from the world of the adult. Still frazzled after hunting a friend of theirs, the two found their tongues filled with lead. Neither boy could stand up for Ralph as the men put the white coat on him and took him away, screaming and kicking, trying to explain to them that Jack had been hunting him just as he stumbled out onto the beach where the men had sailed up to the island. Once again, Samneric betrayed him as his eyes pleaded out for help from the just for them to completely fall weak to his wishes.

Ralph stayed at a mental institution for three years. During that time, Samneric found true love in one another. Whether both of them had the same dreams or if they passed it back and forth was unknown. The only thing the twins knew for sure was that they were spending every night in each other's beds. One would hold the other, stroking his hair as the other cried. Sometimes they were on their sides, holding on to one another and crying together.

Sam, being a bit more sensitive, tended to write letters to Ralph, apologizing for all the terrible crimes they committed against him in not helping him in any of his times of need. He was quick to admit how much of a coward he had been.

Eric stayed strong. He was the one that knew that he relied less on Sam in the night, and that he was the one who tended to do more of the holding of the other.

After Ralph got out of the mental institution, things became more intense for the twins. Apparently, the first top on Ralph's complete recovery was coming to the twins' house and apologizing to them for thinking they might hunt him or whatever.

Later, Sam confessed to Eric that Ralph seemed brainwashed instead of cured and having been helped.

The three boys, all fifteen, stayed in the same room that night. The twins pushed their beds together, so they could all sleep together. Samneric slept in their tighty whities. Ralph slept in boxers.

As they lay there together, none of their breaths became slowed to a sleeping pace.

Ralph took in a swift breath. Eric's hand was groping his balls. After the gasp, he quickly pulled away and felt a bit shamed.

"I was making sure they were still there," Eric whispered.

"Huh?" Ralph asked.

"From when I nailed you in the balls."

It took a long time for Ralph to reply. "Do what you want with me. I need your forgiveness."

The twins seemed to read each other's minds because the tips of their fingers met as they both rubbed Ralph's chest.

Ralph replied with a light moan.

Together, the twins' hands moved down Ralph's smooth abs. Their hands parted and grabbed the sides of Ralph's boxers.

Ralph redistributed his weight. His boxers were around his knees right away. As the twins' hands were sliding down his thigh, they both rolled over on their sides. The lusty red lips of the boys overtook Ralph's ears which were an instant catalyst to his raging boner. Their tongues patiently licked the rim of Ralph's ears. Sam nibbled at the bottom of the ear on his side. Eric continued to lick the very top of the ear on his side.

The twins' hands slid back up to Ralph's private area. Their fingers laced together with Ralph's cock between them. Together, they slowly ran their hands up and down his six inch rod. Their kisses lowered down to Ralph's neck.

Ralph let out a long sigh as a moan.

Samneric moved to kiss Ralph at the same time. All three of their lips collided at once. Instead of pulling away, all three boys' tongues tangoed in the middle air. Samneric broke apart from Ralph and kept kissing as they side their bodies down Ralph's body. They broke apart and pulled back together with Ralph's cock in between them.

Samneric's tongues wiggled around against the tip, touching each other, then back on Ralph's cock. It was messy and wild.

Eric pulled Sam's head back and put his finger in Sam's mouth. Sam sucked it as Eric bobbed on Ralph's cock. Eric's finger popped out. Sam watched the finger trail down to Ralph's pink opening and slowly wiggled inside of it. Eric was still sucking Ralph's cock. Sam moved his head lower and licked the side of Ralph's base.

Slowly, Eric finger Ralph.

Soon, Ralph's hole was ready for Eric.

"Come on." Eric got off the bed and lead Ralph to the floor. He put him on all fours. Then, he grabbed Sam's ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Taking a hold of Ralph's head, he guided him to suck Sam's cock.

Eric opened Ralph's hole as Ralph sucked Sam's cock.

Right when Eric was completely inside of Ralph, Sam slid his cock out of Ralph's mouth and spread his legs, climbing over his shoulders. His legs on either side of Ralph, he sat down on his back. His squishy boyish butt spread out to where his hole was touching Ralph's vertebra. He grabbed Eric's ears and guided him to his juicy boy-cock. Eric pulled out of Ralph's ass a bit as he took Sam's cock in his mouth. He quickly thrust back in.

Eric's hear warmed as the warm pre cum from his brother slowly slid down his throat. His tongue caressed the underside of Sam's cock. Both boys grabbed the sides of Ralph—Eric the hips—Sam the obliques. Sam let out a cry of pleasure. In reply, Eric fucked Ralph harder and began to really suck Sam's cock. Sam propped himself up into Eric's mouth, pushing on Ralph.

Ralph let out a painful pleasure noise.

The cock forced its way down Eric's throat. It retreated very soon. Sam knocked Eric to the floor then lied down with his legs at Eric's side and grabbed Ralph. They set him down on their cocks that they pressed together.

Once inside of Ralph, Eric still continued to do all the fucking. The gods, how good Eric's cock felt rubbing against Sam's cock, stuck in such tight quarters. Sam's toes curled and tickled at Eric's armpit hair. The tight space brought the twins to release quickly, but they stayed inside of Ralph. Sam grabbed and tweaked Ralph's nipples as Eric jerked Ralph to release on Eric's belly.

* * *

www. fanfiction .net, then-

s/8973287/1/Fighting-the-Crazy-Beast

s/8973296/1/Yesterday-s-Rose

s/8973223/1/Pleasure-Feet

s/8973207/1/Exposed-by-a-Careless-Mistake

s/8973320/1/neric-s-Rehab-for-Brotherly-Love


End file.
